


山地美术馆

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: all灿。灵感来自我的一个怪梦。一个有点意识流（不是）的小小说，ooc勿上升。bgm：菊理-oiko
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	山地美术馆

山地美术馆

寂寞热带鱼

水晶百叶窗

最后的舞者

菊理媛姬神

（更新）伊卡洛斯

山地美术馆

我站在阶梯上往下望，辰乐和渽民在底楼往上走。

仁俊拉着我的手，我突然打了个喷嚏。

“没事吧？受凉了？”

“没有吧。”

志晟昨天告诉我他和帝努去了学校附近的一所美术馆，差点在里面迷路，我说我们学校旁边都是山啊，哪会有美术馆——art museum——他挠挠头，那个就是建在山上的。

我来了，结果长得与其说是美术馆，更像是天文台，仁俊倒是很兴奋的样子，牵着我一直往上爬，为什么说容易迷路呢，只有一个螺旋阶梯啊，

哦对了，外面是白色的大理石墙，有点像格里菲斯天文台，马克哥跟我说过的洛杉矶的一个天文台，很好看，也很迷幻，整个美术馆像浮在云雾中。走近了又能看到墙根，很神奇……

好饿。想吃泡菜锅了。

“楷灿哥！我们来了！”

辰乐叫道。渽民在一边看手机。我看了眼手表，上午11：26。

我们到了顶层，我们能到达的唯一一个楼层，作为美术馆这个楼层数也太少了点吧，我想，然后巨大的水晶彩窗映入眼帘。

我们看呆了，仁俊干脆松开了我的手走到跟前，触碰了一下窗子，然后发出惊叹。渽民和辰乐也这么做了，也发出了感叹，我没有去，我觉得好看，但是和平时在教堂见到的没有什么区别。

帝努和志晟站在后面和我一样波澜不惊。

彩窗下面是成堆的叠起的中东风的花纹繁复的织布。这种融合多种文化的感觉很棒。

我打了个呵欠，“走吧，孩子们”我说。

我看到他们倒在了血泊中，不知道什么时候。

帝努和志晟不见了。

寂寞热带鱼

然后我醒了，我回到了宿舍的床上。

…………

……………………

西八？？

我真的骂出声了，听见仁俊大叫“李楷灿你他妈大白天口吐芬芳干嘛呢”

我再一看，大家都好好的在洗手间挤在镜子前刷牙。

噢。

是梦啊。

我们宿舍有个巨大的鱼缸，是少爷辰乐从家里托人搬过来的，养了好几条热带鱼，他说“可以帮助仁俊哥降血压”，仁俊每次都不理他忙自己的。渽民问，可以吃吗——我帮志晟问的。

辰乐和远处打游戏的志晟同时“欸”了一声。

我愣了一下，发现今天鱼儿们都鲜血淋漓地躺在底部。

我听到一阵少女的哀鸣。

这是怎么回事呢。

辰乐，过来看一下。

辰乐？帝努？

仁俊？志晟？渽民？

嘿？？

<s>Heart on wave heart on wave</s>

<s>泳ぎだすけど</s>

<s>あなたの理想には追いつけなくて</s>

<s>I can'tねえこんなに苦しいのに</s>

<s>なぜなぜ</s>

<s>あなたじゃなきゃダメなの</s>

水晶百叶窗

我站在一圈人中间，这些人分别是仁俊，帝努，渽民，辰乐，志晟。

我们在山坡上，那个美术馆附近的荒坡上。枯草被风吹得直颤。

我在这里做什么？

我刚才还在宿舍……难道宿舍那个才是梦？

不对，大家都活着。

我开口想说点什么，发现我发不出声音。

仁俊走到我跟前，亲了一下我的额头，然后解开我的衬衫扣子。

楷灿好漂亮，这里，还有这里，他说。

等我再次恢复意识的时候我赤身裸体地躺在他们怀里，脸上有点黏黏的，是谁的精液？我觉得很热，男人的过高的体温和滚烫的阴茎抵在我身上，我想挣扎，没有一点力气。

辰乐跪在我腿间吞吐着我的阴茎，他脸上也全是我的精液，我愣愣地想这个春梦也太迷幻了。

我被渽民架起来放到帝努身上，志晟硕大的性器顶在我人中。

我被帝努狠狠地贯穿。不疼。没有什么感觉。紧接着志晟用那根巨物撬开了我的嘴巴。

叫出来吧，楷灿，我的楷灿。

舒服吗？

说话啊，你个pabo。

紧接着我被浪潮般的快感和不应期淹没。

渽民也捅了进来，我会碎掉的吧，就这样，但是好爽……呜……渽民再用力点……呜呜……

<s>我爱你们。</s>

我恨你们。

我朦胧中看到彩窗变成了透明的水晶，碎成一片片散落在地上。

天文台的顶楼的彩窗，变成了无色的百叶窗。

哗啦啦。

随风响。

仁俊和渽民光着身子疯狂地舔舐甚至啃咬我的身体，我会像宿舍里的热带鱼一样死去吗？在这里，

楷灿……

楷灿……

好舒服……好热……

谁在叫我？声音像马克哥。他不是在美国吗？

楷灿啊…………………………

啪。

最后的舞者

我裸着身体在山坡上快乐地跳舞。

他们在哪里。地上有一滩不知谁的血迹。

呜~呀！嘿呀吼！

呜~呀！嘿呀吼！

咿呀吼！咿呀吼！

咿呀嘿！咿呀吼！

嘿~呀！咿呀吼！

现在时间是上午11：13。我的意识快被吞没了。

菊理媛姬神

这是日本传统文化里面的菊理媛姬大人，传说她是人间连接生死的女神，逝之悲壮，生之愉悦，之后交织着深远空灵的传统，菊理媛姬大人对生逝让世人理解的地方--无常但是满怀希望。

我说，我看见过。

我根本不是日本人不是吗？

但是我看见了，那个在荒坡上舞蹈的快乐轻灵的孩子。小麦色的带着光泽的皮肤和修长的腿，还有褐色的碎发，还有蜜一般谜一般的甜嗓。笑容可掬，明朗而阴暗。

我认识他，又不认识她。

八百万神明里有一个伊邪那美，有一个天照大神，有一个辉夜姬，有一个菊理媛姬。

我不能走过去了，我已经失去我大部分的血肉，我已经只剩这灵魂。

但是我想摸摸她，就像摸那个彩窗一样。

已经不见了？彩窗？织布呢？

也不见了？

白色的大理石墙变成了鲜红色。

我们把菊理媛姬神围在中间，他脸红通通地骂我们流氓，变态，色狼。我们做了最不堪最亵渎神明的事情。

他叫的真好听。

他的那里好紧好舒服。

他惩罚我们了，我们变成了水晶彩窗的碎块。连着骨头一起。

空气中的血腥味被她身上的花香替代。他又变回了快乐的女神。女神大人。

女神大人，饶恕我们吧。

女神大人，你为什么用了楷灿的躯壳？

他是无辜的。

你还会让他活下去吗？还是和我们一样变成碎块？

是因为彩窗……吗。

——更新——

伊卡洛斯

马克哥那个时候真的在我旁边，不是，他在干我，他到底是什么时候在那里的？

乱套了……

然后我的记忆出现了偏差，仅仅在一天以后，在我从宿舍里醒来以后，马克哥像从来没有去美国一样，一直在我的生活里，直到那场淫乱派对。

他又不见了。

我在桌上看到了一张照片，被灰蒙了厚厚的一层，只看得到我自己，我拿起来抖了抖，照片里的我旁边出现了五个男孩子。

…谁？

我感觉手心一阵灼热，本能地松开了照片，那张照片在火焰里化为了灰烬。

Heart on wave heart on wave

あなたは来ない

私の思慕いをジョークにしないで

Lonelyユラユラswimming

ユラユラdreaming

愛が揺れる

Stop

Stop

——————————————终——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 我恨百叶窗。
> 
> 如果楷灿也是神，是什么神？


End file.
